People use computers to perform an array of functions, such as access local files, surf the Internet (the Web), communicate with other people, watch videos, listen to music, and so forth. Often, people are concerned with loss of computing data (or simply “data”). To address this concern, people often archive (backup) their data using a number of different techniques. Some people individually select data to archive on a storage disk that is independent from a source storage disk that is used to initially access the data. Other users may use backup devices and/or services that archive the users' data without continuous user intervention, such as at a scheduled backup time. In some instances, the archive may be performed over a network to a remote location.
Often archived computing data is stored in a same manner as it exists on the source storage disk. In some situations, data that is related to corresponding data (e.g., email attachment and email text, etc.) may not be backed up in a same location, at a same time, or even at a same interval as the corresponding data.
In addition, some computing data is accessed via a network, such as Web data accessible on the Internet. A user may desire to selectively archive the Web data to enable retrieval of the Web data at a later point in time. However, archiving Web data is difficult because Web data is often dynamic, may include large files, often does not include consistent naming conventions and semantic construction, and for other similar reasons. Thus, Web data may complicate selective archiving and retrieval of the data using traditional techniques.
Finally, users are often bombarded with user requests when computing. A presentation of additional dialog boxes or other user requests often annoy users and distract the users from pending tasks, which may result in a loss of productivity, user frustration, or other undesirable outcomes.